Dangerous
by Michele H.L
Summary: Sometimes, clubs can be dangerous. Either it be the music, the alcohol, or the people. For Bakura, it was was a certain white haired; green eyed youth. BakuRyou. Warnings inside.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Nor the songs that I used for this fic. But you you will enjoy it. I know you will.

**Stalker's Notes:** Please forgive me...but I have to write this. Since this wasn't intentionally my idea; I have to give props. My other half Bear-Bear had introduced this song to me and was planning to use this for a story as well. (But so different from mine since she is a WAY more writer than I) anyways, I downloaded this song and it became a favorite...then an obession...then a need to write an one-shot using Ryou in the most blush-inducing way. (Maybe it's because of how I portrayed him in my other stories...slutty!Ryou is the style now!)

_Dedicated to_: My lovely other half. I just wanted to make your day. Think this as an gift. Love you! :3 (P.S. Your still getting on that plane or boat with my next year Missy. X3)

_Warnings:_ Slutty!Ryou, OOC, Crack, Homosexual activities, lemon, massive nosebleeds, mentions of drugs, Famous! Ryou, Innocent Bystander! Bakura.

Dangerous

The club _Society_ was new, unheard of yet becoming more and more popular with each night it remained open. The lines to the club were long, but the club hoppers stood patiently in line, dressed in the most proactive things that they had hidden in the back of their closet at home. They talked excitedly about the music, the drinks and how they prayed that they would catch a glimpse of a celebrity while they made their way to the V.I.P area of the club.

They just didn't know what to expect once they got inside.

That's what made it so exciting.

"Oh my god, this is so exciting!" A young woman around the twenty-two exclaimed as her blue eyes peered over the line she was currently standing in.

Only four more people before she and her clubbing friends would be able to go inside.

"Geez Kisara," one of her friends (and kin) said while rolling his eyes. "It's just a club."

"Ha!" Kisara cried, waving her lightly colored nail in the air. "This is the most popular club in Domino. People would give their left leg to get in here."

"Then how are they going to dance after becoming a amputee?"

Kisara and her other friends chuckled.

Kisara only blushed. "Fuck you, Bakura."

Kisara's big brother only ruffled her hair (which resulted in him wincing when the she kicked him in the leg for messing up her hair.)

"Come on. We're next."

(...)

Inside the club was dark; the neon lights of blue, red, yellow and pink danced over various areas of the club; making sure that the club hoppers had some kind if vision where they were going once they entered the building. Tables and couches lined against the wall for the visitors, and the music was loud and current.

The club was packed when Kisara, Bakura, and the others walked inside.

And many were still coming inside.

"Wow," Kisara gasped, her blue eyes mixing dangerously with the neon lights. "This is _amazing_!"

Bakura frowned. "It's big fuck. Are you sure that you won't get lost trying to get to the restroom?"

"Ah, don't complain so much." Bakura's friend-Marik said while throwing his tan arm around the white haired man's neck.

Bakura only pushed him away.

"Now, you guys can go and do whatever," Kisara said while waving her hand at the group she came with. "Just don't get seriously trashed or anything like that." She said before practically bouncing to the bar.

"She's the one who is going to be trashed." Marik muttered.

"Yeah, well..." Bakura shoved his hands in his pockets and grinned. " Tomorrow is going to be interesting."

Interesting indeed.

(...)

It was boring.

Countless hands tried to grab whatever it could when he stood, or when tried to reach for something. He was getting annoyed with the whole thing but since it was a 'surprise' from the club owner when he arrived, he held it all inside and smiled.

His pierced ear picked up the sound of another bottle of expensive champagne being opened followed by drunken laughter. His emerald green eyes looked over to his long-time friends only to see them placing colorful tablets on their tounge.

_Ecstasy_

Rolling his eyes once more, he reached for his cup of Gin.

"Ryou-kun," a woman around the green eyed man giggled; her smaller hand running down the others. "Are you sure you don't want to try one?" She asked, raising a baby blue pill to his lips.

"I already told you Rebecca," one of Ryou's friend's said with a drunken giggle. "Ryou is too much of an ass to try one."

"Screw you, Yugi." Ryou called, throwing one of the bottle corks his friend's way.

Yugi only giggled again before opening his mouth; only to have another pill placed on his tounge.

It was like this every time he and the others went out to some kind of club. Since Ryou was a well-known singer to the band _Hikari _they always got this kind of attention from the owners. The drinks, the women, and the drugs. It was heaven to the others but not to Ryou.

Sighing, Ryou stood and stepped over the others that littered the floor before heading to the door; only to be stopped by another member of the band-the one that had more sense than everyone else sometimes.

"Ryou," he called, his eyes narrowing. "Where are you going? You know that you're suppose to stay inside with all of us."

Ryou threw a glance at the honey-eyed blond. "And what? Watch Yugi and Malik fuck each other or Rebecca?" A shudder went down his spine.

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, well, you know how dangerous it is out there. We're the _now _group for half of the people out there. It isn't going to be my fault when you get mobbed and raped."

Ryou couldn't help but laugh before pressing his body against the wall. "Actually, that last part sounds fun."

"Ryou," the blond warned. "I am serious. You guys need to cool it for awhile. I don't want to be the guest speaker at your funeral..nor at Malik's and Yugi's."

Green eyes rolled again. "Okay Katsuya, I get it. Don't do anything stupid."

Katsuya smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear, now go on and please don't go off and end up in a bathroom stall or something like that."

This made Ryou laugh before winking at his band mate. "That, I can't make any promises."

With that, Ryou opened the door and quietly closed it behind him.

Katsuya sighed and pushed back his hair, wondering when he had become a babysitter for the others.

(...)

Ryou pushed back his white bangs as he walked through the the party-goers, dodging all the hands that seemed to become attracted to his body. The music that was playing was addictive enough to move to and it was slowly pulling him under the same trance that everyone else was under.

Kisara was still out of everyone else's view; leaving everyone else to do their own thing until they were ready to leave. Marik had decided to find someone to dance with, while Bakura had opted to stand along the bar; drink in hand, ready to shoo away that tempted to ask him anything.

Groaning, Bakura threw back another drink and grunted when the harsh liquid burned it's way down.

Damn that was good.

"Can I get-"

"Tequila with extra lemons please."

Bakura grunted when he was suddenly shoved to the side by a smaller...

Bakura paused and leaned in and saw that it was a guy that pushed him to the side and ordered his drink that was now being handed to him.

"What the fuck?" Bakura yelled, but not loud enough for anyone to notice since the music was still loud as hell.

"Hey you," Bakura called, ignoring how the body before began to move with the song that began to play.

The other continued to dance. Hips began to sway along with the lyrics and Bakura could feel his eyes slowly leave the the side glance of the man's face and down his body. The rude clubber wore a t-shirt that seemed like it was ripped apart before being crudely put back together by tying it together with knots. Skin that wasn't covered by the shredded clothing seemed to glow in the neon light.

But Bakura's eyes wanted more. So his eyes traveled down even lower, to the skin tight jeans that hugged the small frame in all the right places and...

"So, I am guessing you like what you see, hm?"

Bakura was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and looked back up into a pair of amused emerald green eyes.

He seen those eyes before...

"What?" Bakura asked still slightly disoriented from being lost in the curves of the body that was before him.

"Hm." The other said with a small smile and moved toward. Bakura could see the other's lips glitter slightly in the light.

Lip gloss maybe?

"I said," the other repeated. "You must have liked what you saw if you were looking at me like that," he whispered.

"Hardly," Bakura forced out. "You shoved me out of the way."

Emerald green eyes blinked in confusion.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did." Bakura muttered but the same feeling nagged him in the back of his mind. _Where_ did he know those green eyes from?

"I didn't mean to," the other said before smiling softly. "I guess I am used to getting something that I want; the others around me don't matter."

"Really." Bakura stated bluntly, suddenly loosing his interest.

"Really." The other echoed. "Now, how about I make it up to you by letting you grab me and dry hump me on the dance floor?" He asked with a giggle, already moving away from the bar; as if he already knew the other's answer.

Bakura indeed did follow.

(...)

Ryou kept a sharp eye out for the one he had pulled away from the bar. This one...intrigued him. Idly, he wondered if this man was a fan of his; since their hair was almost the same but he quickly disregarded it since the latter didn't spaz out or ask for his autograph.

"Come on," Ryou called, moving backwards onto the dance floor. "This is a one-time invitation. I know you don't want to pass up on this." Ryou cooed as his hands slowly roamed upwards until they buried themselves into his shoulder length hair.

He smiled when the other followed. Soon enough, Ryou had found a safe spot from most of the dancers and wondering eyes. His back would occasionally brush up against the wall that he had backed into before grabbing the other close.

"You didn't tell me your name you know," Bakura had said once Ryou's arms had wound themselves around his neck.

Ryou hummed idly and tilted his head to the side. "Does it matter?"

"No," Bakura said a moment later. "No, it doesn't."

"Okay then. Now, let's dance." Ryou called and began to move to the current song; but not as fast as before. It wasn't the right song to dance to anyway. But Bakura didn't seem to mind as pale fingers looped through Ryou's jeans and pulled him closer until they had some kind of contact with each other.

"You know," Ryou said with a smile. "Your a good dancer."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Anybody can grind of somebody else."

Ryou opened his mouth to reply but it soon formed into a grin.

"That maybe true." Ryou said suddenly and grabbing Bakura's attention.

"But, it depends on how...creative you can get as well..."

_S-T-A-R _

_S-T-A-R (What?)_

_I'm on the top _

_There's no luck_

_Never turned around to Stop_

_Make my move _

_Make you move_

Ryou's mouth automatically moved to the lyrics and began to move.. A little bit more seductively to the music and Ryou's hand's became a bit bolder with the rubbing and gripping.

"Come on," Ryou urged. "Invitation remember?"

_I'll make you hot_

_Make you rock_

_I'll leave the world in shock_

_I'm your tease_

_I'm your fuel _

_I wanna see you drool _

Ryou's movement became even bolder; making Bakura mimic his movement until Ryou's back was uncomfortably pressed against the wall due to the force of Bakura's grinding. Ryou's legs felt weak and they twitched when Bakura pressed up against his slowly hardening groin. The singer could feel his breathing pick up and become even sharper as he felt Bakura's hands slowly leave from his waist and go even lower.

Slowly, pale hands dipped over the base of Ryou's spine and grip onto Ryou's tight ass.

"Ah..hm." Ryou groaned softly, his hands still tangled in Bakura's messy hair.

Bakura relished in the sound that Ryou and squeezed the smaller's ass once more before pressing against the other's body until they was pressed hard against the wall.

_Hot damn, here I come _

_Tell me how you want it done_

_At the mall, in the hall, on your mama's bedroom wall, you can choose either way you'll end up on the news. (Yeah, just like you wanted right?) _

Ryou couldn't help but giggle at the lyrics before pushing an confused Bakura away. "Don't worry," Ryou said and pulled on the other quickly.

"Come on," Ryou urged. "I want to do it to this song." He said and continued to pull onto Bakura until they reached the same area that he had just left.

The V.I.P section.

Before Bakura could even open his mouth to say something, the bouncer that had blocked the door moved aside and opened the door. The brown-eyed man couldn't help but gape at the scene before him. A pale haired blond was currently making out with a another man that straddled him dangerously.

_Oh my god _

_Can't you tell my (Mmm)_

_Makes you wanna sweat_

_Am I all set? _

_Not yet, not yet._

"Don't mind them," Ryou said while rolling his eyes. "They are going to regret it in the morning...they always do." He muttered and continued to pull Bakura to another door.

All Bakura could think was what the hell he had gotten himself into and just who in the hell was this guy anyway.

Ryou sighed in relief when the joined room was empty and stepped inside; Bakura close behind him.

The entire room was bathed in red light. There was a small bed in the middle of the room and large speakers continued to play the music that was on the dance floor.

"Do you like?" Ryou asked, leaning against the wall.

"Hm." Bakura agreed silently.

"Good." Ryou said with a small smile. "Now..."

Green eyes raked over Bakura's form dangerously before a small pink tongue ran across strawberry flavored lips.

"Let's finish this."

Ryou walked to Bakura with a small sway and pushed the elder down to the bed with a wicked grin.

"You're just a lucky one." Ryou muttered as he knelt down until he rested on his knees; his hand running down the side of Bakura's face.

Bakura's breath hitched when Ryou's tounge slipped from his mouth again.

"Lucky? How?"

"Cuz, this is my theme song." Ryou muttered, his hand left Bakura's face and dragged down his chest, then torso, and stopped at the waist and at the button on Bakura's belt.

"It makes me wanna try harder," Ryou continued while unfastened the button, grinning when the other didn't resist at all. Good thing since Ryou didn't feel like forcing himself on anyone today.

_Lip gloss and lollipop_

_Let's rock I wanna pop_

_Can't take your eyes off me _

_I'm all that you can see _

With a couple of gentle tugs and with a parting of the legs, Ryou had finally freed Bakura's member. (1) the famous singer eyes darkened with lust as he eyed the piece of rigid flesh before looking back up with Bakura.

"May I?" Ryou asked softly, stroking it softly and smiled when he felt the other groan.

He took that as an yes.

Before Bakura even register anything else, Ryou's mouth was on him. The singer's lightly pink colored lips automatically parted around Bakura's slightly red head before pulling it back out to run the tip of his tounge against it.

"Oh F-"

Ryou scrapped his tounge along the side and gave Bakura's cock a harsh tug before looking up. "Language. No cursing."

Bakura blinked. "Wha-?"

Ryou giggled. "If you curse; I will stop."

"Wha- AH F-" Bakura bit his lip before he could even finish that sentence and growled when Ryou had the nerve to giggle before continuing with his work.

Slowly-oh so very slowly; Ryou continued to run his tounge up and down the base of Bakura's twitching manhood-pausing a few times to lick that the vein that his hand had ran over a few times before. Again, Ryou moved back to the tip; running over the slit and relished on the taste that he hadn't had in a long time.

Ryou loved it. He wanted more. So, he decided to take it to another level. Ryou plunged down on Bakura's cock, taking in all he could.

At first, Bakura was nothing but moans and groans while Ryou ran his mouth lightly over his member. No, that was before. Now the white haired man had to try his best to fight back all the foul language that was threatening to spill from his lips as Ryou continued to suck.

Bakura's fingers flexed as Ryou continued to pull his cock out of his mouth-strings of saliva and pre-cum strings glistened lightly in the red light before Ryou dived back in moaning while doing so. The warmth of the green eyed man's mouth made Bakura groan loudly before reaching out for the white head that was bobbing between his legs and forced the head down even more-deeper.

"Ah-sh...yes. Like that." Bakura moaned.

Ryou whimpered around the the cock in his small mouth and could've swore that he felt the head brush the back of his throat. His hands clenched at Bakura's thighs until the other released his head so he could take in much needed air.

"Ah fuck, you ass hole." Ryou panted, using the back of his hand to wipe away the large amount of saliva that ran down the corners of his mouth.

Bakura panted as hard as Ryou's was before reaching for the other to finish.

Ryou moved away before standing.

"No way am I going to finish you off now," Ryou said while crossing his arms. "You're going to kill me by deep throating your ass."

Brown eyes widened. "You better not-"

"Relax," Ryou said completely cutting the other off. "I said I won't suck you off. I didn't say anything about not fucking."

Immediately, Bakura eyes narrowed and his body locked up. "If you-"

"_Relax." _Ryou said again, only this time rolling his green eyes again. "I didn't mean it that way. Look at me then yourself. Who do you think is going to be taking it up the ass tonight."

Ryou moved foward and bit his lip.

"Just make it worth while."

Once Ryou was within arm's reach, Bakura pulled him foward until the singer was straddled on top of him. Groaning, Ryou sat up on his knees and pulled at his jeans and undid the quickly. Within minutes, the pants were down to Ryou's ankles before being kicked off followed by the small pair of colored briefs.

When Bakura reached for the shirt, Ryou patted the curious hands away.

"No, the shirt stays on." Ryou whispered before straddling Bakura again; only this time his ass brushed teasingly against Bakura's cock.

"Now," Ryou breathed while lowering his mouth to place kisses on the other's neck; his hands pushing up the shirt Bakura wore and added small bites with the kisses. "Isn't this better?"

Bakura's hands shot up and gripped onto Ryou's hips before effectively reversing the position. Dark brown eyes now looked down into startled green.

"Yes, now it's better."

A giggle escaped from the smaller. "Then what are you waiting for? I thought I already gave you an invitation."

Bakura attacked. He didn't kiss Ryou's skin. No, he bit lightly into the smaller's flesh until red marks appeared and was delighted to hear the whimpers and moans. If he bit too hard; he would simply use his tounge to soothe before going at it again. Bakura attacked Ryou's hips and the light skin-and grinning when Ryou took in a sudden breath before whimpering. The brown eyed man's tounge traveled even lower, biting here and there only to come back up to dip into the singers navel and left to travel even lower.

Ryou whimpered and his legs suddenly curled against the body that kept them from folding in completely. The singer had always been overly sensitive when someone would give him head and this time it would be no different. The green eyed man's whimpers grew louder before shifting his head to side and using his foot to push Bakura away.

"Ah...no. Stop. Please..." Ryou panted.

Bakura rose a brow before leaning back down to Ryou's lightly pink cock and licked away the budding pre-cum that formed there and smirked when Ryou's knees knocked together shyly.

"Alright, alright." Bakura muttered and moved so that his body semi-covered the one below his. "Now, how are we-"

"Check underneath the pillows-hurry." Ryou whimpered again cutting the other off.

Scowling, Bakura did what he was told and lifted up both pillows on the bed. There, underneath the left one laid a small bottle of lube. Raising a brow, Bakura looked down at Ryou who only glared up at him.

"Do me now; ask me later."

"Alright. Alright. Geez." Bakura moaned and pushed Ryou's apart before opening the bottle. Quickly, he poured a considerable amount onto his cock-hissing at the coldness before yanking Ryou foward until his member rested at the singer's entrance.

"I don't prepare." Bakura stated simply, looking down at an annoyed Ryou who only rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Yes, whatever, just do it for-HOLY FUC-you ASS HOLE!" Ryou yelled when Bakura used all his weight to push inside.

"You told me to do it," Bakura said with a shrug but didn't move just yet.

Within a minute or so, Ryou had finally calmed down before panting; and pushed down slightly. "Alright."

"Alright," Bakura repeated before thrusting slowly into the body beneath him. The movement started slow, due to the fact that Bakura still wanted the other to adjust to the sudden intrusion but it gradually picked up pace when Ryou's soft pleas evolved into harsh demands.

"Ah! God go harder-more!" Ryou cried and pushed back on the thrusts. His hips swirled and his back arched when the demands were met but Ryou still wanted more.

"Harder-!" Ryou cried, moving whenever Bakura pushed his back onto the bed, pinning his arms down to the mattress when the other tried to move. The singer then released a sudden growl when the movement ceased only to have Bakura pull his closer and wrap his legs around his shoulders so that he was able to go deeper-harder like the singer cried out for.

Ryou's eyes were closed in pleasure when he felt Bakura pause and push even further, striking that bundle of nerves deep inside before picking up that harsh rhythm from before.

"Ah-fuck yes!" Ryou cried. "Right there! Do it harder, faster please!" He continued to yelled while trying his best to free his arms, only to have them remained bounded underneath Bakura's large hands.

"You like it hard, don't ya?" Bakura found himself growling out before pulling out and releasing the singer's arms. Almost immediately, Ryou sat up and pulled Bakura up closer into the bed until Ryou's back as pressed against the wall.

"Finish it," Ryou muttered while leaning over to whisper into Bakura's ear. Slowly, Ryou's legs spread on either side of Bakura's before lifting up his body so that Bakura could fully sheath himself back into the warmth that was only Ryou.

(...)

"We can't just leave him." Kisara cried to her friends as they piled inside the black truck they had come in. It was four in the morning and the club was closing. Everyone-including Kisara had drunk themselves stupid and they were all grateful that they had a driver to come and get them.

"Why can't we leave him?" Marik huffed, his body swaying as he tried to get inside the truck.

"Cuz he's my brother!" Kisara huffed back, stumping her foot for dramatic measure.

"Kisara," another friend of the woman's call. His already red eyes were even redder than before; making them look like dried blood. "Did it occur to you that me might have met someone and left?"

"But Yami-"

"Don't worry;" Yami said with a wave. "He can take care of himself. Now come on, let's get out of here."

Kisara bit her lip before sighing. "Alright, fine. Let's go home." She muttered and climbed inside the truck with her friends help and sighed once her bottom hit the leather seat.

"He could've least told me that he was leaving. He knew I would get worried."

"He's fine," Marik said with a wave and grinned suddenly. "Who knows who he left wit. It could've been someone famous."

Both Yami and Kisara rolled their eyes.

"Please." Kisara said a moment later. "My brother is the editor for the most popular magazine in Domino. I am pretty sure he would know a famous person when he saw one."

Marik nodded. "Yeah, that's true."

(...End...)

Alright. That's gone. :) this wasn't done from a computer but from my cell phone so if their is big editing issues; let me know. Bakura is an moron.

But ah well. DX this is completed and my hands are about to fall off. If you liked it, be sure to drop a comment. Thank you. :3

Song by~ Jeffree Star Lollipop Luxury

(1) I don't know why, but after I said that I can use the other word. You know, the "C" word... Hm.

**Oh! Oh! I have good news!** For those who had read "Let's Play Dress-up!" I was recently contacted and found out that I fans everywhere~ anyways, the story is going to be animated and be shown at a animation convention at a school! Whoo hoo~ they are already drawing up everyone for the story, and yes it's going to be Ryou, Yugi etc. :3 if you want to be notified when its done, just let me know.


End file.
